


Муки и радости

by llaudat



Category: Cantarella
Genre: FB-2012, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaudat/pseuds/llaudat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чезаре Борджиа задает единственный вопрос двум великим художникам — Леонардо да Винчи и Микеланджело Буонаротти; у каждого из них свой ответ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Муки и радости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Agony and the Ecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13410) by liriaen. 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2012
> 
> Пьета - библейский сюжет оплакивания Девой Марией мертвого Христа; в тексте упоминается первая пьета, созданная Микеланджело Буонаротти

― Да пошел ты!

― Ах, ну вот. Слыхали? У великого маэстро, ваятеля божественной плоти, рот полон дерьма из сточной канавы, а нос следует за каждой собачъей задницей.

― Кто бы говорил! Мерзавец, нежишь своих катамитов словно честных куртизанок…

Стиснув верстак, Микеланджело швырнул в сторону да Винчи кусок мела, но так как ярость не позволила ему хорошо прицелиться, снаряд отпечатался на лице Мадонны.

Да Винчи спешно покинул укрытие и буквально перепорхнул через стол.  
― А ты, ты протрахал себе путь в высшие чины гильдии! Если бы выбирали по талантам, а не по заднему проходу, ты бы до сих пор белки яичные взбивал в третьесортной мастерской!

Буонаротти скрестил руки и выпятил небритый подбородок:  
― Уж не завидуешь ли ты, о гений математики? Быть может, божественное откровение невозможно измерить линейками и уравнениями? Такой мазила, как ты, и Тайную Вечерю изобразит как пирушку в борделе.

Казалось, злость и ярость заполнили комнату. Чезаре сидел на подоконнике, болтал ногой и спокойно обозревал батальную сцену. Последние пятнадцать минут мужчины кружили друг вокруг друга, словно дикие звери, но в остальном, если не считать летающих стамесок, яиц и банки дорогого шафрана, драка выглядела довольно безобидной. Забавно, на самом деле, какие грязные мыслишки и завистливые сердца были у этих гениев.

― Синьоры, ― прочистил горло Чезаре, после того как мимо просвистел кусок каррарского мрамора и рассыпался на осколки, ― господа, пожалуйста. Я не для того вас позвал, чтобы вы бранились как прачки.

Да Винчи подчинился первым ― тот да Винчи, который унюхает заказ за милю и выставит душу на торги. Он что-то пробурчал и успокаивающе вскинул руки:  
― Микель, его светлость прав. Опусти мастику, приятель, ты же не хочешь расплескать ее, здесь так много свечей.

Буонаротти вернул склянку с лаком на стол. Он напомнил Чезаре волка: шерсть на загривке дыбом, клыки обнажены, и если его руки когда-то и извлекали из камня волшебство ― вроде той пьеты для кардинала Грослэ ― сейчас и не скажешь. 

Чезаре спрыгнул с подоконника и направился к ближайшей скамье. По пути он окунул палец в киноварь и размазал красное по куркуме и сусали ― цвета его флага.

― Синьоры, ― проговорил он с некоторым нетерпением, ― будьте любезны, забудьте на несколько мгновений свою вражду. Я бы хотел попросить вашего… знающего совета в определенном вопросе.

***

― Скажи, а мессир Буонаротти прошлой ночью не врал? Что на картинах и фресках изображены твои любовники? ― Чезаре едва успевал за да Винчи. Таддео незаметно следовал за ними, держась на расстоянии.

Троица удалялась от больших площадей и оживленных улиц в лабиринт переулков, где даже в полдень царил полумрак. Ночью подворотни превращались в смертельные ловушки, где кишели воры, наемные убийцы и всякий сброд. Любой шорох заставлял дрожать огонек свечи в фонаре да Винчи, но сам он непоколебимо шел вперед, в погоне за удовольствиями.

― Всякое искусство в поисках вдохновения обращается к природе, ваша светлость. ― Полоска зубов сверкнула в тусклом свете, когда художник обернулся. ― Мессир Пинтуриккио увековечил ваше прославленное семейство в папских апартаментах. Грех ли это? Если человек создан по образу Божию, разве плохо преклоняться перед Его красотой, воплощенной в плоти человека?

Где-то позади Таддео со знакомым звоном обнажил меч и тут же вложил обратно в ножны, и Чезаре закашлялся, чтобы заглушить звук падения тела.   
― Плоть человека не более чем корм для червей, мессир да Винчи. А как же Ева, спутница, данная мужчине?

― Да, да, ― да Винчи с излишним энтузиазмом помахал фонарем, почти затушив пламя.   
― Нет ничего плохого в больших славных сиськах, ― он заговорил на сельском диалекте Тосканы. ― Мягкий зад, белые плечи. Но женщины слабы, знаете ли. Даже в Священном Писании так сказано.

Чезаре равнодушно кивнул. Для бывшего кардинала он не особо-то почитал Библию.   
– А как насчет наказания, постигшего Содом, – поддел он, – тебя оно не пугает?

– Не, – вновь мягкий тосканский говор, гладкий, словно каштаны из Гарфаньяны, – думаю, это был приговор в целом за многие злодеяния. За оскорбление Его ангелов и все такое. Больше такое не повторялось, правда?

– Как талантлив наш мессир да Винчи, – протянул Чезаре, замедляя шаг, чтобы Таддео их догнал. – Он искусен в изобретательстве, живописи, создании скульптур, кулинарии, а теперь еще и разбирается в теологии. Есть ли предел совершенству?

Да Винчи остановился перед низенькой деревянной дверью и поднял повыше фонарь, осветивший лучезарную улыбку под рыжей щегольской бородой.

– Пришли, ваша светлость. Некоторые вещи лучше прочувствовать, а не болтать о них.

***

Чезаре распознал бордель сразу, и, судя по первому впечатлению, перед ним было явно не заведение для знати. И, скорее всего, здесь легко подцепить дурную болезнь. Их компанию с готовностью пропустили внутрь и проводили по коридору. Как только глаза Чезаре привыкли к тусклому освещению, он прошел дальше, пока да Винчи торговался с вшивой каргой. Впрочем, могло статься, что это был старик.

Чезаре привык к утонченным римским шлюхам, к трепету их вееров и оживленным фривольным беседам, поэтому происходящее здесь вызывало как отвращение, так и любопытство. Он бродил из комнаты в комнату, переступая через сплетенные тела, подглядывал в приоткрытые скрипучие двери, крался по галереям в укромные уголки, где его яркий факел встречали шипящими ругательствами. Женских голосов слышно не было, хотя некоторые мальчишеские звенели очень даже по-девичьи. Во внутреннем дворике щуплый парнишка играл на лютне. Когда Чезаре шагнул ближе, он вскинул голову и встретил пристальный взор взглядом из-под прикрытых век.

К несчастью, да Винчи выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы бочком подобраться к Борджиа и продеть руку под локоть.   
– Кажется, я нашел то, что нужно, ваша светлость, – нетерпеливо и назойливо прошептал он. – Кое-кого, чтобы облегчить черную тоску, снедающую вас.

– И кто же назначил тебя моим доктором? – пробормотал Чезаре, оглядываясь на мальчишку с лютней. Пусть маэстро ничего не понял, но Чезаре все же позволил увлечь себя в крохотную комнатку. Сначала он заметил соломенный тюфяк на полу и уже готов был развернуться на месте, потому что, черт побери, он не собирался совокупляться, как животное, в этом… этом хлеву, когда мог позволить себе содержать Фьямметту как личную… 

Но потом он увидел юношу: улыбка, простой наряд, густая копна соломенных волос и зеленые глаза. Чезаре качнулся вперед, отступил, уставился на да Винчи. Откуда тот узнал, коварный змей?

Таддео как раз нашел их и, похоже, точно так же лишился дара речи, хоть и по другим причинам. Он уже потянул меч из ножен, красноречиво демонстрируя полоску стали под рукоятью, но теперь, сжав челюсти и раздувая ноздри, дожидался приказа Чезаре – Милан научил его не действовать самовольно. 

— Я не был уверен, понравится ли вам развязность — зашептал да Винчи за спиной, — так что, думаю, этот подойдет. Он по натуре мягок, но может действовать так бесстыдно, как пожелаете, если вам это по душе.

― Как ты его нашел? ― Чезаре сглотнул: губы онемели, а в горле пересохло. Невозможно. Совершенно… невозможно.

― О, он здесь всегда был, ― легко отозвался да Винчи, ― его продали сюда, когда ему было… Сколько, Джан?

Тот смиренно сложил руки на камизе:  
― Двенадцать, господин.

― Сколько ему сейчас? ― невыразительно спросил Чезаре.

― Семнадцать, господин. ― Джан сделал пару грациозных, кошачьих шагов и помог Чезаре снять плащ.

Чезаре вышел из ступора и отпустил ткань.   
― Что ж, в таком случае, ― он улыбнулся. Пальцы заплетались, пока он глазел на Джана и одновременно пытался отвязать от пояса кошель. Не глядя, он сунул деньги Таддео. ― Позаботься о них ради меня, хорошо? Ты и мессир да Винчи можете идти в… я не знаю, убирайтесь куда угодно. И пришлите кого-нибудь с вином. Только убедитесь, чтобы это было не их обычное пойло.

Чезаре чувствовал, как кипит от злости Таддео, как гордится да Винчи, но уже притянул к себе Джана.

***

Чезаре ласкал Джана дрожащими руками, проводил по губам большим пальцем, поглаживал нежную кожу за точеным ухом и знал, что обманывает себя.

Совпадение. Удачная догадка да Винчи. А может быть, хитрый старый лис как-то пронюхал. Хотя кто мог ему сказать? Таддео скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем произнес имя.

― Кьяро, ― прошептал Чезаре.

Паренек с любопытством склонил было голову, прежде чем мимолетным движением ласково прильнуть щекой к ладони Чезаре.

― Как пожелаете, господин. 

Он выглядел юно в свете свечей, так юно, что время обернулось вспять, часы остановились, и все можно начать сначала. Архангел Сант-Анжело не падал ― никогда не упадет ― Лукреция замужем, и Италия преклонила колени перед Чезаре, но кому она нужна, когда у него есть Кьяро, смеющийся, улыбающийся, говорящий «да» Кьяро?

― Скажи «да», ― подсказал Чезаре, вдыхая запах Джана. Да Винчи был прав: юноша знал, как выглядеть застенчиво. Он играл стыд и страсть в нужных пропорциях: там, где любая другая шлюха уже бы стонала и ерзала, Джан просто смотрел влажными оленьими глазами. 

― Да, господин, ― ответ прозвучал слабо, почти нежно. 

Чезаре покрывал поцелуями плечо Джана, стягивая сначала его рубашку, затем свою.   
― Глупый, зови меня по имени. Скажи «Чезаре», ― он зарылся носом в темно-золотистые волосы и обнял мальчишку.

― Чезаре, ― тот растворился в объятии, прильнул, не вцепляясь, словно боялся очевидного возбуждения Борджиа.

― Я не обижу тебя, ― пообещал Чезаре и сдержал слово. С изысканной заботой он раздел мальчика, пальцами и губами повторяя каждый изгиб тела, и, забыв об омерзительном тюфяке, прижал к стене. Когда Джан наконец вспомнил, что он – шлюха, Чезаре закрыл глаза.

***

В такие ночи сад купался в ароматах жасмина и жимолости. Вечер выдался теплым, и вино кружило голову сильнее, чем обычно, но Чезаре знал, что делает. Поцелуй родился из долгих лет ожидания и желания, и ему необходимо было ощутить этот вкус сейчас, пока он не истлел на языке.

Чезаре толкнул Кьяро к стволу дерева, и над головой защебетал дрозд ― может, бродячий кот потревожил его сон, а может, он жаловался на них самих. Чезаре все еще удерживал запястья Кьяро, но тот не сопротивлялся, и кровь в венах полыхнула. 

Сердце и вовсе попыталось выскочить из груди, когда Кьяро выгнулся под ним, нашел губами его рот и со вздохом прижался угловатыми бедрами к возбужденному члену. Чезаре отпустил его руки, и Кьяро по собственной воле принялись гладить его тело, притянул за талию ближе, оставляя отметины на раскрасневшейся коже, жадно взялся за член.

Кьяро уткнулся лбом в шею Чезаре и, дразнясь, прикусил нежную кожу над ключицей. Чезаре застонал и попытался перехватить инициативу, но тело отказывалось повиноваться, и вместо того, чтобы мягко опустить Кьяро на землю, он смог только неловко, со смехом и возней, уронить себя и его.

Вот это, здесь, сейчас, ― это макушка их лета, и они упиваются друг другом, катаясь по земле, как молодые псы в гон.

 

***

Позже Чезаре очнулся в одиночестве. Свечи отбрасывали дрожащие тени, окрашивая темную комнату в тона умбры. Сам он лежал на полу обнаженный, если не считать бархатного полотна, хотя оставалось загадкой, кто укрыл его плащом.

― Кьяро? ― прохрипел Чезаре, но не получил ответа. Имя будто клещами сжало сердце, вырвав из горла мучительный крик. Он инстинктивно свернулся в тугой калачик, но крючья все так же рвали его на части, выворачивая наизнанку для суда. И когда его душу взвесили, обмерили и признали виновной в желании, Чезаре вскинулся и забился в судорогах.

Последней ясной мыслью была надежда, что мука прервется прежде, чем кто-нибудь обнаружит его в таком состоянии, но когда Чезаре наконец смог поднять голову, то обнаружил себя в объятиях Таддео.

― Отпусти, ― прорычал Чезаре, ― Трах не делает меня калекой.

Таддео никогда не противился прямому приказу, так что попросту сделал вид, что не услышал.

― У вас был приступ.

Он дал Чезаре воды и обтер его влажной тряпицей. 

― Я велел седлать лошадей и позвать вашу охрану. Пора нам домой.

Едкое замечание почти сорвалось с губ Чезаре, но он сдержался и остановился на «Где мальчишка?».

― Среди себе подобных, ― в устах Таддео это прозвучало как оскорбление. ― Вы же не думали, что он может сойти за Микелетто, правда?

Чезаре воспользовался внезапной вспышкой гнева, чтобы подняться на ноги. 

― Ты что, ослеп? Или злишься? ― он зыркнул на Таддео. ― Конечно же, я так не думал.

Он выпрямился, скривившись от хруста в позвоночнике, и принялся собирать с пола свои вещи.

В этот момент снова появился да Винчи: он просунул голову в приоткрытую дверь и довольно усмехнулся. Судя по усмешке, совет Чезаре, как следует позабавиться, не пропал даром. Теперь же художник смерил того профессиональным взглядом ― бесстыдным и оценивающим, ― наверное, для него стылый пот на коже Борджиа выглядел как любовная испарина.

― Ваша светлость, ― по-акульи улыбнулся маэстро, ― вы само воплощение жизни. Если пожелаете когда-нибудь запечатлеть свой образ на холсте, я почту за честь написать портрет, лишь бы только увидеть вновь эти прекрасные мускулы. В вас сочетаются пропорции античной Греции и грациозность ивы.

― Ты слишком добр, мессир да Винчи. ― Поддаваясь раздражению, Чезаре фыркнул и забросил руку на плечи художнику. ― А что насчет тебя? Надеюсь, насладился обществом эфебов?

― Какая пикантная формулировка, ваша светлость. У вас отцовское остроумие.

― Да уж, я немало хорошего от отца унаследовал, ― сарказм в голосе Чезаре прозвучал так слабо, что да Винчи его не уловил.   
― Идем? Да Вольпе любезно позаботился о лошадях, ― Таддео достался выразительный взгляд, ― так что завтра все городские сплетники устанут языками чесать. Я надеюсь, вы, маэстро, не сильно дорожите репутацией?

Тот красноречиво пожал плечами:  
― Кто осудит великого Валентино в час его досуга? Неужели господа из Синьории, которые сами здесь постоянные посетители?

Казалось, эта мысль несколько смягчила Чезаре, и позже, когда они разъезжались в разные стороны, он бросил толстый кошель в руки да Винчи.

***

Следующий день прошел как в тумане. Чезаре не покидал комнат. Он вытянулся на кровати за соболиными портьерами и дожидался, пока боль утихнет. Это была не французская болезнь, как некоторые трепали, а кое-что куда более вероломное.

Таддео большую часть времени подозрительно пропадал неизвестно где ― явно хандрил, что для него было внове. Чезаре это позабавило: он издал было смешок, но сам ужаснулся получившемуся звуку, оборвал его и зарылся лицом в подушки. Глаза все еще выжигал ночной мираж.

Спустя какое-то время он перевернулся и уставился на купидонов, вырезанных на балке балдахина. Куда уместнее смотрелись бы гротески ― хоровод скалящихся, дразнящих, раздвигающих ноги суккубов.

Слуга накрыл поздний завтрак, но аппетита у Чезаре не было. Он глотнул разбавленного вина и прошел с чашей к оконной нише, чуть приоткрыл окно и забрался с ногами на подоконник.

Не произноси вслух. Да и про себя не думай.

― Кьяро.

Не Кьяро, никогда, всего лишь умелая шлюха, замена предателю.

Судя по солнцу, было около пяти или шести пополудни, когда Чезаре наконец стряхнул с себя тяжелые думы. Он оделся и принялся рыскать по комнатам, словно леопард по клетке, стучась в двери и выкликивая слуг.

Дверь открылась и закрылась за его спиной, следом прозвучало еле слышное «Господин».

― А, это ты, ― Чезаре мысленно застонал, но не стал снова накидываться на Таддео. В конце концов, эта преданность редкой породы. ― Ты что-то хотел?

Таддео вежливо покашлял.  
― С вашего позволения. Мессир Буонаротти ожидает вас в своей мастерской после заката.

Мать его.  
― Точно.

***

Если Чезаре и выглядел не лучшим образом ― медленные движения, темные от боли глаза ― Микеланджело этого не заметил. Художник казался раздраженным, как будто визит, оговоренный еще два дня назад, был незваным вторжением. Очевидно, Борджиа чему-то помешал.

― Не хотелось бы докучать, мессир Буонаротти, ― нарочито протянул Чезаре, стягивая и комкая перчатки. ― Может, нам встретиться в другой день?

Микеланджело отвернулся и уставился на мраморную глыбу, словно мог обработать ее одной только силой воли.  
― Кусок дерьма, ― пробормотал он, кладя пыльную, окровавленную ладонь на камень, словно прощупывая пульс.

― Прошу прощения?

Микеланджело сгорбился и повернулся к Чезаре:  
― Зернистость. Ни на что не годится. Вся партия ― шлак! Что за тупые парализованные сифилитики работают нынче в карьерах?

Чезаре промолчал. Он смахнул со стула белую пыль и сел, оглядываясь по сторонам. На стенах висели эскизы, выполненные углем и сангиной. Ни один из рисунков не напоминал пьету: не было в них ни мягкого очарования, ни изысканности ― Чезаре видел только плоть, истерзанную и искаженную.

Он видел раненых и павших воинов, рыдающих женщин, мучеников, чьи мышцы напрягались в невообразимых усилиях. Приоткрыв рот, он вбирал в себя изображения ― каждый набросок словно сцена из Преисподней, ― и тирады Микеланджело растворились где-то на заднем плане.

― А ты несчастливый человек, Буонаротти, ― тихо проговорил Чезаре. Фраза привлекла внимание художника: он прервался на полуслове и тяжело опустился на табурет напротив.

― Ваша светлость, ― он выдавил сквозь зубы, ― вы пришли сюда обсуждать мои работы или мою душу?

Чезаре провел указательным пальцем по толстому слою пыли на столе.  
― Не столько Психею, сколько Амура. Предмет сегодняшней беседы ― любовь, не так ли?

― Любовь, ― эхом повторил Микеланджело, глядя на Чезаре воспаленными глазами, ― Понять не могу, почему я вообще на это согласился. Наверняка из-за да Винчи, проклятый содомит умудряется заткнуть меня за пояс каждый чертов раз.

Чезаре не стал бы таить обиду, отмени они весь уговор. Что-то в этих эскизах беспокоило Чезаре: быть может, ярость Микеланджело ― энергия, угрожающая пожрать художника изнутри. Что-то в этих мерзких фигурах пленяло Чезаре ― они словно предвещали смерть, будто явились отнять надежду на небеса.

Наконец он усилием воли оторвался от созерцания и вздохнул:  
― Я не буду настаивать и с радостью предоставлю тебя работе, скажи только одно: как думаешь, любовь… она существует? 

― Откуда мне знать? 

― Мне припоминается, ты делал чудесного маленького купидона для мессира Галли. Изабелла д’Эсте буквально обернулась менадой, лишь бы прибрать его к рукам. Она решила, что это античная скульптура.

― Глупая девка, ― фыркнул Буонаротти.

― Именно. Но позволь спросить еще раз. Ведь было же время, когда ты ваял образ любви? Тот купидон, мадонна с сыном? ― Чезаре, поднявшись, принялся демонстративно выбивать из одежды похожую на мелкую пудру пыль. ― Или ты угождал модникам Рима ради денег?

― Это неправда! ― Скульптор тоже вскочил на ноги. Чезаре заметил, как сжались его кулаки. Микеланджело выглядел неряшливей, чем в тот день, когда они впервые встретились: плохо выбритый, с отросшими темными кудрями, он будто махнул на себя рукой в отличие от всегда ухоженного да Винчи. К тому же сейчас он казался оголодавшим и несколько одержимым. Чезаре направился было к двери, но Буонаротти схватил его, развернул к себе и снова выкрикнул:  
― Это неправда!

Чезаре сделал знак рукой за спиной ― Таддео ждал на улице, и Чезаре не хотел, чтобы тот вмешивался ― и спокойно выдохнул через нос.

― Ты забываешься, мой друг. Я задал простой вопрос, нет нужды так кипятиться.

Микеланджело, раздувая ноздри и вздернув подбородок, отступил назад.

― Лжец, ― ядовито выплюнул он, ― это не «простой вопрос», это единственный вопрос, и ты это знаешь. Любовь делает нас созданиями Божьими ― Его любовь. Любая другая любовь ― зов плоти, она слаба.

Чезаре промычал себе под нос и махнул рукой в сторону набросков:  
― М-м-м, понимаю. Какая это, должно быть, мука― проиграть и поддаться плоти. Вот истинный смысл этих дьявольских линий, не так ли?

― Что ты, богатенький смазливый щенок, знаешь о муках?

― Побольше твоего, жалкий каменотес. 

Они стояли лицом к лицу, почти соприкасаясь лбами. Чезаре потянулся рукой за спину и закрыл входную дверь.

***

Замысловатый гипсовый слепок обрушился на пол, за ним последовали каменотесные инструменты и куски пемзы, и если Чезаре думал, что Микеланджело заботится о материалах чуть больше, чем о своих вещах, то он ошибался.

Они сталкивались зубами, больно зацепляя чужие губы, и Микеланджело, черт побери, кусался, прихватывал язык Чезаре, подбородок, уши. Возбуждало это отменно. Чезаре ударился головой о глыбу каррары, и глаза Микеланджело распахнулись от тошнотворного звука, но тот только рассмеялся и ответил с насмешкой в золотистых глазах:  
― Придется постараться сильнее, мой ангел, мой агнец. Сильнее!

И Микеланджело повиновался шепоту, даже без особого принуждения, хотя бесчинство и жестокость, на которые провоцировал Чезаре, его ошеломили. В какой-то момент показалось, что вот-вот они остановятся: Чезаре бессильно подпирал мраморную колонну, Буонаротти шатался от изнеможения — но Борджиа оттолкнулся, повалил скульптора на пол и от души плюнул в лицо.

― У тебя тут… кровать есть, ― тяжелое дыхание затрудняло речь, ― или ты спишь… на полу под жаровней? ― Не дождавшись ответа, он сгреб Микеланджело за изношенную рабочую одежду и потянул вслед за собой на ноги.

― Задняя комната, ― прохрипел тот.

В задней комнате нищетой воняло еще хуже, чем во вчерашнем борделе. Микеланджело, верно, был на мели. 

― Денег не густо, а? Многовато времени тратишь на муки, ― глумился Чезаре. Слово прозвучало как ругательство.

Драка продолжилась вполсилы, между мрамором и небрежно сваленными пожитками, и чем дольше они вцеплялись друг в друга, тем сильнее хотелось простой, бездумной разрядки.

Вопреки вере, что никогда до такого не дойдет, никому не покажет свою слабость, Чезаре обнаружил, что его швырнули лицом вниз на матрас. Все было не так, как прошлой ночью: Микеланджело заломил руку Чезаре за спину, коленом раздвинул его ноги. Чезаре едва осознал, что одежду с него уже сорвали, и мозолистые пальцы нащупывают вход в тело. Не было ни нежных уговоров, ни сентиментальных нежностей, только член Микеланджело толкался в него, и все же Чезаре стонал, как шлюха. 

Крохотная, но вероломная часть сердца Чезаре, та, что так жаждала Кьяро, подстрекала его раздвинуть ноги шире и податься навстречу ритму. Разве это случилось бы не так? Кьяро ― не нежный цветок, он убийца, лучший мечник в Риме, даже Таддео это признавал. Поэтому Чезаре прикусил подушку и насадился до упора.

***

 

Когда Микеланджело затих, уткнулся колючей щетиной в плечо Чезаре, тот еще крепко сжимался вокруг него. Наконец по телу Борджиа прошла судорога, он запрокинул голову так резко, что чуть ли не сломал скульптору нос, и откатился в сторону, продолжая вздрагивать от неприятных ощущений в теле.

― Я мог бы тебя за такое убить, ― прохрипел он, едва восстановив дыхание.

Буонаротти прошептал, обводя пальцем губы Чезаре:  
― Но не убьешь, ― коснулся вспотевшего виска и медленно убрал руку.

Комната пропахла тяжелыми, приторными запахами совокупления и склепа. Микеланджело собрался было примирительно зализать кровоточащие царапины, но Чезаре прорычал: «Только попробуй ― умрешь на месте», и он остановился.

Какое-то время они без движения прислушивались к собственному дыханию. Тени резко очерчивали контуры тел, словно отпечатанных на гравюре кьяроскуро.   
Затем Чезаре попытался высвободиться из плена грязных, похожих на саван, простыней. Микеланджело зевнул и закинул руку поперек его груди. Он слегка задремал и не замечал, как беззвучно шевелятся губы Чезаре.

― Кьяро. Скажи, Кьяро. Почему люди привязываются друг к другу? ― голос в голове Чезаре звучал пугающе юно. ― Почему это приносит так много боли?

Кьяро не отвечал, сколько его ни спрашивали, и когда над жалкой койкой распахнулась тьма, Чезаре сказал, что больше не желает его видеть.

***

― Вот вам и любовь плоти, ― бесчувственно заключил Чезаре, подтягивая порванные шоссы повыше под плащ.

Буонаротти прятал глаза, сосредоточенно поигрывая куском сангины.   
― Я говорил, есть только любовь Господа. Все остальное ― промысел Дьявола.

Чезаре запрокинул голову и расхохотался, так оглушающе и жестоко, что даже Таддео вздрогнул.   
― Без сомнения, это Отец Лжи, Искуситель, соблазнил тебя отыметь меня как обычную шлюху.

― Да, ― с грустной улыбкой Микеланджело набрасывал что-то на обрывке бумаги, все еще не поднимая головы. ― Ты хорошо с ним знаком, не так ли? Его кровь в твоих жилах и все такое.

― Ты наслушался Савонаролы. ― Чезаре обшаривал мастерскую в поисках вина.

― Которого твой отец, папа римский, сжег.

― Ошибаешься, ― Чезаре нашел вино, скривился, оценив год урожая, но все же налил в чашу и махом проглотил. ― Его убила Синьория. А ты распространяешь еретические сплетни, это непозволительно для художника.

До него дошло, что Микеланджело продолжает рисовать, будто не обращая внимания на угрозы. Борджиа не стал сдерживать любопытства, обошел верстак ― и немедленно отпрянул: на рисунке был он сам, изображенный в той же мрачной манере, что и наброски на стене.

Обнаженный Чезаре, руки и ноги скованы за спиной тяжелыми кандалами, ребра выпирают из-под покрытой пятнами кожи. Пряди волос и борода скрывают лицо, но хорошо виден искривленный в крике рот.

Нарочито медленно Чезаре опрокинул чашу на эскиз, поливая вином, как кровью, и стол, и руки Микеланджело.   
Затем он развернулся к наблюдавшему за ними Таддео:  
― Помнишь купидона, которого мы забрали у Гвидобальдо Монтефельтро? Распорядись отослать к Буонаротти, это его. Может, он сможет продать статуэтку за пару скудо, ему, похоже, деньги не помешают.

С этими словами Борджиа стремительно вышел из боттеги, так и не расслышав мягкий ответ Микеланджело:

― Да пошел ты.


End file.
